A two-bit serializer transforms two parallel digital input signals into one serial digital output signal. The serializer output represents the data from the first input signal interleaved with the data from the second input signal. In other words, the data from the two input signals alternates in the output signal. The bit rate of each input signal is half the bit rate of the output signal.
A two-bit serializer is a key component in the transmitter for a synchronous optical network (“SONET”) application. The output data rate of the serializer in such an application can reach 10 Gbps. The amount of data pattern jitter must be maintained at acceptable levels in practical applications to ensure proper transmission of the intended data. Conventional high speed two-bit serializers, however, suffer from relatively high amounts of data pattern jitter caused by input signal switching noise present in the output signal. Accordingly, a need exists for a high speed two-bit serializer having low data pattern jitter characteristics.